With Time
by chickenbutt301
Summary: Maybe she'll ask another time. But Sakura strictly reminded herself that there wasn't going to be another time. This was going to be their first and last encounter. And deep inside, she wondered if she really wanted it to be like that. ItaSaku.
1. Travels

_With Time_

_*_

_Maybe she'll ask another time. But Sakura strictly reminded herself that there wasn't going to be another time. This was going to be their first and last encounter. And deep inside, she wondered if she really wanted it to be like that._

_*_

_Chapter One: Travels_

The peak of winter was just approaching as snow showered upon the earth in heavy blankets. The wind had a biting sting to it and the setting darkness provided an eerie mood for the forest upon which Haruno Sakura was traveling. Feeling her limbs tear at each leap she made, Sakura mentally cursed the weather and Tsunade for assigning her this task.

'_She could've sent any other of her hundreds of assistant medics but she just _had_ to choose me.'_ Sakura thought dryly. She was sure there were plenty of chunin ranks that would love to go and retrieve her medical supplies for her. She, herself, could've been on that ANBU mission with Naruto and Kakashi just about now. Muttering curses under her breath, she pushed the last few miles to the Cloud village. Passing the gates safely, Sakura located the herb shop that Tsunade was extremely picky for and entered.

She was instantly greeted by the scent of medicinal herbs and an old fragile man.

"Hello there Miss, what can I get for you?" His raspy voice held warmth and years of experience in it.

Smiling softly, Sakura held out her shishou's list.

"Um, these are the items that I need if it doesn't trouble you too much." Sakura smiled.

"Nonsense, I'll have them ready in just a few minutes."

The room was filled with hundreds of jars haphazardly strewn across various along with dusty old scrolls. Looking out the front window display, the snow seemed to fall even heavier if possible. Sakura was certain she would have to wait out the storm and spend her time in this village before making her way back to Konoha.

Paying for her supplies, Sakura quickly thanked the old man and exited the shop, hearing the tinkling bell as the door shut behind her. Aside from a few occasional civilians and shinobi, the streets were generally empty as the shops were beginning to close.

Walking towards the nearest inn, Sakura was already imagining a warm bath and snug bed awaiting her. But all of those thoughts vanished when a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning around, her eyes widened when she saw a man trudging limply through the cold snow. His clothes were extremely tattered and his body looked so mangled that Sakura flinched at the sight of him. He must be a shinobi. But who would he be up against that could deform him to such an extent?

Rushing to his aid immediately, Sakura jumped slightly in a startled manner when the man hissed under his breath at her touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get you to a hospital." Sakura assured softly.

It seemed like the man was too exhausted and chakra depleted to even care. Knowing that he would die if he didn't receive immediate medical care, the pink-haired kunoichi rushed him to the village's medical center.

Upon entered the center, Sakura had absent mindedly given the other medics a flash of her authoritative badge that allowed her access to any hospital regardless of the situation. Afterwards, she had quickly set up a room and spent the next three hours healing the severely injured man. Once stabilizing his body, she glanced down at his dark brown hair and could've sworn it was light brown before allowing herself to be convinced it was just a trick of the light.

Closing the door softly, she had intended to locate maybe a nice soft chair and lay down until a voice rang out.

"Haruno Sakura!" Mentally groaning, Sakura put on a tired smile and turned around.

"Keiko! It's so nice to see you again."

Now don't get her wrong. She really loved Keiko and admired her for her skills, but after two days of nonstop traveling, all she wanted to do was sleep.

Making small conversation about the past years of their lives, Keiko brought up another task.

"Actually Sakura-san, my team has been trying to make an antidote for the past three months and we still haven't figured it out."

"Three months?" Sakura questioned with her face crinkled.

"Yes, it's for a patient that arrived her long time ago. It seems like the poison is slowly eating at his organs, but he disappeared a few weeks ago. A stubborn one, he is."

"…antidotes should only take one month at most to discover…and you said he just left?"

"Yes, he refused help from any of our doctors and refused to give us any information about himself."

For some reason, Sakura's mind jumped immediately to the patient that she had just helped.

'_So that was the flickering chakra in his system.'_

"Excuse me for a bit Keiko-san…." Sakura murmured, biting her lip.

Turning back around, mind already spinning, Sakura started down the long hallway.

"Ah…wait! Does that mean you'll help us!?" Keiko shouted to her from the end of the hall.

"Yea!" Sakura quickly returned before jogging up the stairs.

Flickering chakra throughout the body, missing internal weight, no chakra signature in parts of the body…

Thought trailing off, the medic nin reached her destination and swiftly entered, not bothering to open up the lights: the moonlight provided enough sight for her. Her patient, much to her relief, appeared to be sleeping soundly just as she had left him. Approaching to stand beside his bed, Sakura lit her hands with a soft green glow and began to scan the shinobi's body.

Through the short processing scan, Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when a rough hand enclosed over her wrist painfully, making her intake a sharp gasp of breath. And then suddenly, she was staring into bright, blood red crimson eyes.

Uchiha.

On instincts, Sakura pushed away and landed in a crouch across the room, kunai out in defense. Eyes focusing, the kunoichi found Uchiha Itachi against the opposite wall of hers, shuriken in hand.

'_Where the hell did he get that…'_ Sakura's eyes quickly darted to her holster on her thigh and glared back at the Uchiha when she found one slot empty.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, impressed but slightly scared at the speed of the shinobi even without chakra to aid him. They stared at each other in a tense position for what seemed like hours until one of them decided to break the silence.

"What are you doing kunoichi." The Uchiha demanded quietly. This further narrowed Sakura's eyes. Hadn't he caught a glimpse of her when he had stumbled into the village? But a sharp gust of wind quickly brought Sakura to remember she had been wearing heavy winter apparel for him to see her combat outfit.

"I was the one that healed you Uchiha." Sakura said in a low voice, relieved her voice had not wavered. Continuing to intense staring session, Sakura sighed and straightened.

"I'm not here for a fight, ok? I was just going to see what was wrong with you."

"There is nothing wrong with me." Itachi spoke in a low and dangerous voice.

"Right, so you were just born with chakra eaten organs?" Sakura noticed the w Itachi spoke in a low and dangerous voice.

"Right, so you were just born with chakra eaten organs?" Sakura noticed the way how the dangerous shinobi slightly bent over and how his breathing seemed a bit labored. If he hadn't been in his current condition, Sakura wouldn't have even though of saying a witty remark.

"That is none of your concern." How could he seem so calm? He was dying for kami's sake!

"Fine. Maybe it isn't, but I can tell you that if you don't get healed soon, you'll die." He noticed the slight stress in her voice on the last word.

Not knowing what was running through his head, Sakura bit her lip.

"How about you just let me heal you and we can both pretend like this encounter never even happened." Sakura re-sheathed her weapon but still tensed in a coiled position.

"You will be a traitor to your village for aiding a S-ranked missing shinobi." Sakura noticed how he didn't deny her offer.

Contemplating for a minute, the two stilled completely. The breeze sent through the window served as the only reminder that they were still in a breathing world. Echoing footsteps outside the dark room were calm and rythmetic, completely unaware of the danger less than 300 meters away. The moonlight provided merely a small portion of light, casting a slight shadow on their two figures.

Finally, Sakura came up with a legit reason. The only doubt was whether she was really doing it for a friend and not to soothe her own conscience.

"Sasuke…", Sakura struggled for the words, "Sasuke…has grown up his entire life with only one mindset. His only goal has even been to defeat you. He's worked his entire life around you and that one goal only. If he discovered that you had died from a disease…a _sickness_ and that I could have done something about it…" Sakura didn't finish as she glanced up at him. His face was a perfect mask, completely devoid of all emotion.

"So you offer your skills for my brother." It was more of a statement than a question.

"…Yes." Sakura opened her mouth again before the Uchiha could.

"I'm sure that you've heard of my past…emotions towards Sasuke, but I was twelve at that time. I've moved on. I only offer what I am offering right now because I understand. If I was in his position, I'd be furious if I realized that my life's hard work was all for nothing."

The room had fallen silent once again as Sakura tried to look everywhere but at him. Everything seemed so small and cramped in the room suddenly. And thought the window was letting in a cool breeze, Sakura still felt slight warm and stuffy. It was only after she had mentally counted to eighty before Itachi spoke again, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Well. For her at least.

"I accept your offer kunoichi." Itachi had some difficulty saying the sentence, as if those words rarely passed his lips ever.

Sakura shifted slightly from foot to foot, mouth opening and closing as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"Oh-ah, good…then we can start anytime, I guess." She motioned awkwardly towards the bed.

Watching the missing nin carefully (when did he ever not?) stride to the bed, her mind ran around in circles.

'_This isn't betraying your village. It's helping Sasuke so he can finally kill this sick bastard-and when he does, he'll be a hero in our village.'_ Sakura desperately attempted to brainwash her own mind into thinking that.

Once returned to reality only to find the Uchiha speculating her, she flushed and cleared her throat.

"So, one of the doctors here was talking about a poisoned patient, and I think that's you."

Itachi merely returned her statement with a blank look.

Man can he make the smartest people feel like idiots.

"....And they've been working on the antidote for three months already. They don't seem to be familiar with poisons that much."

"Does this imply that you are not capable of healing my symptoms kunoichi?" Sakura's temper boiled at the Uchiha's calm gaze. Being the weakest link in her genin team back when she was young, skill level was a very sensitive subject to her.

"For you information _Uchiha ",_ Sakura hissed furiously, "I have a name. Sa-ku-ra. I'm sure you've heard of me. And as the Godaime's apprentice for six years already, yea. I would say that I'm more than _capable _of healing a poisoned patient." Ending her angry rant, she clenched her fists, glaring at said-shinobi's forehead.

"Forgive my reckless speech _Sakura_, I am perfectly aware of your…standings in the shinobi world." Sakura could tell the hint of amusement masked in that smooth voice of his.

Glaring for a second longer, Sakura sighed and ran a hand tiredly through her tangled pink locks.

"Lucky for you, I brought some of the antidote with me from my village." Sakura mumbled, rummaging through her bag of medical supplies.

"And you just so happen to carry this type of antidote in your bag all the time?" This was the first he had spoken without provocation. It was either a question of amusement or suspicion. Glancing into those familiar crimson eyes, Sakura saw a flicker of plain curiosity.

"The mist shinobi specialize in these types of attacks. One of my comrades in another village had gotten inflicted with this poison and I had traveled to heal him just a few days ago."

"And the medics there can not heal him?"

"Sand shinobi aren't all that skilled in poison uses." Sakura knew Itachi wouldn't have asked such a question if he had known her comrade was from the Sand village. She was actually interested on who had inflicted his wounds in the first place. The shinobi that had injured Gaara was most likely the same person as Itachi's enemy.

Maybe she'll ask another time.

But Sakura strictly reminded herself that there wasn't going to be another time. This was going to be their first and last encounter.

Dripping a few droplets of the antidote into a small plastic cup, she held out the liquid as Itachi eyes it warily.

"It's just a bit bitter. Sooner you drink it, sooner I can start healing you." With that said, Itachi downed the cup's contents without a flinch. But the way he kept swallowing even after there was no longer any liquid in his mouth, Sakura had a slight guess that he was a candy type of guy.

The thought of that felt strange though, trying to think of this S-ranked shinobi as even close to being humane. Shaking the weird feeling away, Sakura's hands glowed a soft green before beginning the long process.

____

Sakura's bones ached everywhere in which she stretched. The four hour long healing session had taken a toll on the small kunoichi as she leaned back in her chair, rolling her neck in wide soothing circles. Halfway through when she had noticed Itachi's still attentive gaze on her, Sakura had murmured for him to go to sleep. When he had silently refused, Sakura had reasoned with him.

"_I won't do anything to you. If I wanted to, I would have already done it." _ Sakura had said.

Going back to the present, the exhausted medic packed up all her supplies before curling onto the couch across the room from the bed in which a now sleeping Itachi lay.

Like every day, Sakura ran through her schedule of the completed day. Mission 1 and 2 successful. Oh, and in the process, healed Konoha's number one sought after missing nin. Splendid.

'_Kami, what have I just done….' _Sakura thought with a mental groan, lying on her side so she faced the infamous Uchiha.

After this healing session, she would have to keep constant checks on her patient to make sure he's stabilized. Once Itachi had fallen asleep, Sakura had healed the rest of his superficial injuries, including an eight-inch long gash through his collarbone to his opposite hip. Thank god Tsunade had given her a three week long infiltration mission. Already having completed the infiltration, Sakura's mentor had given her an extra two weeks to concoct the herbinal medicines outside of the village. The aroma would have overwhelmed the sensitive village patients, the Godaime had said.

The next hour was spent with uncomfortable turning while the medic's mind tried to soothe her irrational heart beat. Finally feeling somewhat content, Sakura fell asleep to the cool midnight breeze and the comforting sounds of footsteps padding here and there.

----------------

**

There you have it! My first chapter to my first story submitted! I hope you all enjoyed reading this and please leave comments on what you think and anything to help me improve with the plot line! I'll desperatley try getting the next chapter out within a week, but until then!

3 chicken


	2. Adjusting

_With Time_

_*_

_We are all strangers in this world. But most of all, we are strangers to ourselves._

_*_

_Adjusting_

Sakura dreamed that night. It was always the same dream. The same god damn dream.

_Rain was beating down her back relentlessly. Her feet made heavy splashes with every pace she took and they sunk into the thickening mud. Tree branches and brushes scraped at her exposed skin as she laboriously breathed in with every pant._

_She could almost see them. Feel them. Hear them. Willing her legs to run faster, she flung through the dense forest blindly in the spotted direction._

_Until she really did hear them._

_Screams._

_Blood curling screams of the familiar voices._

"_No!" Sakura shouted as she saw a small clearing about two hundred feet away._

_He was trying to protect her, flinging her out of the way before two heavy slashes connected with his torso. Gasping, he tumbled and lay in a heap of seeping blood._

"_Stop!" One hundred feet._

_She watched the woman cry out, still trying to battle in her weakened state._

"_Please", Sakura chocked out a sob, running, "hold on okaa-san! Please!" Fifty feet. _

_The woman stumbled and as if in slow motion, the sharp blade of a katana pierced flesh straight through the heart._

_Sakura screamed, racing towards her parents._

"_NO! I'll be right there! Don't leave me!" Sakura screamed._

Eyes flying open, Sakura bolted upright on the couch, disoriented and gasping for breath. Regaining her breath, Sakura calmed her continuous trembling before letting the past few hours sink in. Uchiha. Healing. Village. Mission. And with his memories flooding back, Sakura's eyes snapped towards the Uchiha.

Startled, she had found herself staring into a pair of deep crimson eyes. Itachi had woken up and was now calmly facing her, back propped up against the headboard.

They remained silent for a moment as Sakura ran her fingers self-consciously through her hair.

"…How are you feeling?" She asked in a small, hoarse voice.

"Better than you by my observations." Itachi responded in a quiet voice.

So he had been watching her during her fit of nightmarish dreams.

"It's nothing." Sakura quickly responded, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"We have to relocate." Sakura muttered detachedly while she rummaged through the room's cabinets in search of useful medicines and soldier pills.

"I was convinced with the thought that I no longer required your assistance."

Sakura continued to fill her bag absent mindedly.

Snorting, she responded.

"Even though you're healed, doesn't mean the poisonous cells are all completely eliminated. Therefore, I need to run ah-", Sakura lost her train of thought, turning to look at him, "need to run daily checkups on you so as to make sure the cells don't reappear." Strange, now that she thought about it. Even though she was facing _the_ Uchiha Itachi, she didn't feel as terrified as she thought she would be. Just him talking made him all the more human. Yea, he was like a robot with his expressions, but even the smallest of actions made him that much more human.

"We should move now actually." Sakura peered out the window. Dawn was approaching.

Itachi just watched her with a slight frown.

Sighing, the kunoichi paused in her actions for a second, concentrating so she wouldn't constantly fidget.

"You don't have enough chakra to perform a genjutsu _and_ conceal your chakra at the same time. So it's better to leave when nobody's awake."

Nodding, Itachi began to carefully slide out of the covers.

"Be careful with those stitches, I don't want to heal them again if they break open." Sakura mumbled.

Quickly jotting down a note for Keiko and leaving the antidote, Itachi nodded as he slipped out of the window with Sakura close behind.

The cold sting of the air bit her face as her hair slapped about her neck. Glancing at Itachi, though injured, seemed unresponsive to the weather's cold harshness.

"Ah, Uchiha-san." Sakura called out against the noisy wind.

Itachi paused on the rooftop and turned slightly to acknowledge her.

"There's a hotel on the other side of town. Do you think that'd be ok?..." Sakura trailed off, leaving it an open-ended question.

Slightly inclining his head, the Uchiha led them towards Sakura's said-destination.

____

The hotel room was small and simple. Not run down but nothing too extravagant.

Notice how it was _the_ hotel room. One.

In all of Sakura's defense, she had tried!

_Putting on a sweet smile, Sakura approached the counter_

"_Hello there Miss, how may I be of assistance?" The old man seemed bored._

"_I was wondering if I could have two of your finest rooms?" Sakura practically purred in a soothing voice._

_Immediately she saw the man's eyes light up._

Sakura suppressed the urge to shiver.

Face flushed, the man regained some_ composure. Some._

" _Ah-I'm sorry miss, we only have one room available." He smiled apologetically. _

_Pouting, Sakura leaned in closer._

"_Aw, really? No more available?" Sakura inwardly laughed at the man's sweat gleaming forehead._

"_Sorry Miss, only one. But ah-if you want company…" He winked. Sakura mentally gagged, already planning up just how she was going to slowly torture the living daylights out of the old man._

"Oh, _thank you for the offer, but I'm quite alright." Sakura pushed some coins over the gruesome counter and held out her palm for the keys._

"_Really? Are you sure? Room 316…I could, you know-" The man was cut off as Sakura felt a warm presence press lightly against the left side of her back._

"_I am quite sure she does not require your company." Itachi had spoken in a soft but warning tone. _

_Once retrieving in fright, Sakura smiled at the old man._

"_Thank you." Sakura clipped before heading down the hall with the Uchiha, feeling the old man's gaze on their retrieving forms._

Now biting her lip, Sakura glanced around. One armchair, a small table beside the window. Across the room was the nicely tiled bathroom and against the side of the east wall was on big queen sized bed. For two.

Noticing her discomfort, Itachi swiftly strode around her.

"It is merely a bed Haruno-san." He rested on the foot of the right side nearest the bathroom, leaving the window side to her.

"Ah, right." Sakura murmured.

Awkwardly shuffling to the other side, she leaned against the headboard as Itachi mimicked his position of the right side.

"You can call me Sakura…if you'd like." Sakura said softly after a few moments, as if afraid to break the silence.

She didn't dare sneak a peek to see the Uchiha's reaction.

"I do not believe we are on the terms of those generalizations." He spoke quietly.

Looking at him, she traced his gaze to the wall opposite the bed.

"Ah…right. Okay then." She muttered, feeling mortally embarrassed as she turned her head to look out the window. If it had been anyone else, she probably would have told them the reason to this. But this was Uchiha Itachi. And in Sakura's mind, he did not accept weakness.

Containing her expressions, Sakura nodded and coughed to fill the stretching silence in.

"I need to ah, check up on you again."

The day seemed to rise slowly, as if not wanting to approach. As Sakura's hands glowed green, she began to trail off in thought. Truthfully, she hated Sasuke. If given the chance, she would fight against him until one of them died. He was the reason for all of her pain and misery. Not directly, but through Naruto. The constant pain established in his deep blue eyes were a reminder of their genin days. Of the days where she was just a naïve fan girl who knew nothing about him or the real world.

He was the cause of everything. She had lied to Itachi. It wasn't for Sasuke that she had healed him. But she doesn't know why else she had done it. Maybe it was because of the small expressions of his face. Or the slight furrow of his eyebrows. Or the consistent breathing motions of his chest. All signals of a human somewhere there inside. And Sakura, without knowing, intended to find him.

____

It had been a few days since the two had moved into the hotel room as their permanent location. It was a raining evening with an empty village. Sakura had ordered Itachi to stay in bed due to his injuries and recovering body, threatening to give him hell if he tore his stitches open. She had only intended to run out to grab some food and necessary supplies but while in the forest gathering herbs for Itachi's wounds, rogue ninjas had appeared. And by the smell of their repulsive breath, they were drunk.

They hadn't been too much of a hassle, really only a few minutes to take them out. But one of the rogue's had managed to clip her across the upper back to her hipbone.

Stomping into the hotel room, she glared at Itachi on the bed with a book in hand. He merely raised an eyebrow at her.

Tossing the bags onto the table, she twisted the excess water out of her pink tresses.

"Drunk idiotic rogues." Sakura seethed. Wincing as her injury stretched. She pulled out a set of new lounge clothes from among the supplies she had bought. The blood was starting to stick to her clothing and Sakura was in dire need for a shower.

"I bought some clothes for you also, sorry if the sizes are a little off though….but you're about the same size as Naruto…just a bit wider in the shoulder blades…" Sakura trailed off as she entered the bathroom, closing it softly with her foot. She had been like this ever since arriving to their current location, detached and absent-minded.

Itachi merely just followed with his eyes as the medic made her way to the bathroom, in a state of oblivion. Slightly amused, Itachi returned to his novel. He had deliberately bought a book with no front cover so as not to spark the young kunoichi's eye towards the object. But even if she managed to catch a glimpse of it, there was probably nothing interesting about it. The novel was mainly of battle scenes and intense terror rather than the more feminine plots that his companion probably preferred. Maybe the medic preferred romance…

And if so, what maturity level of romance?

Realizing his own wandering thoughts, Itachi glared at himself for even having the remotest thoughts concerning that subject. Glaring at the bathroom door, he quickly washed his face of all expressions as the bathroom door opened hesitantly and Sakura's flushed face peeped out.

"I uh…I'm sorry, but could you help me?" Sakura spoke timidly, a complete 180 degree turn from her previous mood.

Itachi raised a slender eyebrow.

Really, she had tried to separate the clothing, but it was just so damn hard. She had really contemplated the pro's and con's in asking for the S-class missing nin's help. But sucking down her fear and banging her head on the wall several times, she sucked in a breath of air, pushed away her thoughts and asked.

"The-the blood kinda got stuck to my shirt and it won't come off…"

Itachi merely observed her for a few quiet seconds.

"I thought they were _drunk _rogue ninja's."

Sakura felt like glaring. He made it sound as if she was weak. Like she couldn't even handle a few drunks. And to think she had been picking herb medicinal leaves for him!

Sighing softly, Itachi moved off the bed and approached the door as Sakura's head disappeared back in. Pushing open the door, he found her facing the mirror. Noticing her back, he took in the soaked shirt with dark crimson material dripping off liquid.

"Was the injury that unsustainable?" Itachi murmured at the wonder of the continuous blood flow.

"I'm a bit short on blood platelets." Sakura softly said.

Taking a cloth and soaking it in warm water, Itachi slowly began peeling away the clumped up fabric starting at his hip.

"It is dangerous to pursue this occupation then." Itachi was mildly surprised with her condition. Every mission for her was like a life or death situation then. He remembered a cousin of his having a similar condition to Sakura's. He had been disposed of because he was deemed unfit for shinobi life.

Returning to the present when he heard Sakura whimper in pain, he realized he had given a slightly rougher pull of the fabric. Her back had arched away from his hand in the process.

"I apologize." Itachi murmured. Without though, he gently took her waist and pulled her back into her previous standing position, feeling the surprisingly soft skin unmarred by scars.

The skin that Itachi had just touched left tingling sensations.

"No, no, it's fine." Sakura replied softly.

If anyone stranger to the two had somehow seen a window to this scene, they would have thought the two were very close companions, if not, lovers. The way he was gently helping her with an injury and the slight blush on her face said anything but the truth of their relationship. In, upon standing in the room, they would have been able to feel the intense awkwardness that laid thick between them and the faintly tensed muscles of both their shoulders.

Itachi had worked his way up towards her upper back and it wasn't until two more inches that he realized how much skin was exposed on Sakura's back.

Soft. That was the first thing that came to mind as his hand accidentally brushed against her smooth skin. He noticed how Sakura had clasped her hands to her chest loosely so as to not let her shirt ride up and reveal anything more than necessary. In one accidental glance in the mirror, Itachi had caught a glimpse of the medic's smooth and toned stomach with a small 'x' shaped scar on the right side of her waist.

With the last peel of the shirt, Itachi pressed the cloth over her upper back to stop the blood flow temporarily and healed the places she wouldn't be able to reach. Sakura was extremely surprised when she felt Itachi's warm chakra healing her.

"How did you receive that scar?" Sakura's temporary doze was snapped when his quiet question rang throughout the bathroom, breaking the silence. It took Sakura a few seconds to realize what he was talking about.

"Huh? …Oh, this", Sakura's thumb automatically began to trace the bumped skin, "nothing big actually. When I was smaller, a friend of mine didn't know I was behind him during a mission. Thought I was the enemy. Two shuriken. At least he didn't manage to get my heart." Sakura stated lightly, though Itachi knew better by the way she played with the indents of her collarbone. He had realized over the past several days of her habits. And this one showed signs of unwanted memories.

There were many other scars on Sakura's back that she had been self conscious to show Itachi, knowing that he would take notice of them. But she had been slightly taken back when he had asked a question about herself for the first time.

"It was lucky." Sakura laughed softly.

"It was skill." Itachi stated as he glanced at her through the mirror, locking eyes with her. Her mouth opened slightly before she gave a small smile.

"Thanks…maybe it was a bit of both."

"My otouto believed it was skill." Itachi stated, much to Sakura's shock, in a barely audible voice.

Attempting to twist around to face the Uchiha, she was stopped by firm hands on her shoulders to restrict movement to further injure her back.

Sakura settled for looking into Itachi's reflection.

"How did you…" She whispered. Sakura was positive Sasuke wouldn't have told anyone of that incident because he thought it showed his incapability to detect familiar chakra.

"That day, my otouto had come running to me in a fit of tears. He had thought he had permanently injured you." Itachi's eyes turned to a small glint of amusement as he seemed to be recalling the incident.

Sakura just stared at him in wonder.

"Really?...The next day, he had come back to the Academy with no remorse at all…didn't even say sorry." Sakura chuckled at the thought, eyes drifted to stare at the faint silver shape forever etched into her skin.

"Well then", Itachi finished up healing the last of her wound, "I apologize on my otouto's behalf."

Sakura was petrified stiff was a glimpsing moment before recovering from the shock of having the great ex-heir to the Uchiha clan apologize to her.

"…Thank you Uchiha-san…" Sakura mumbled, quite flustered already.

'_And not just for apologizing for Sasuke' _Sakura thought.

Nodding to her, he stepped back outside to allow her privacy, shutting the door softly behind him. Standing by the bedside, he waited until he could hear the kunoichi recovering from the shock and shuffling to turn on the shower. Smirking slightly in pleasure, he settled back onto the bed, hand clenching and unclenching with the sensation of her skin still lingering on his fingertips.

____

Once Itachi emerged from the bathroom, Sakura was already under the bed covers, shivering to gain warmth. She had never been that tolerant of temperature changes, especially colder changes.

Sliding under the covers next to her, he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling; waiting for Sakura's trembling to yield. But when they didn't, he glanced over to her huddled form. She had edged herself all the way to the farthest corner of the queen size bed, creating at least a three foot gap between the two of them.

"…Haruno-san, there is no reason to remain on such an exaggerated position. I will not bite." Itachi's voice broke into the darkness. Sakura's teeth chattering ceased temporarily. Then, without responding, she nudged herself away from the edge and more fully onto the mattress before her chattering continued.

"Do you require an extra covering?" The Uchiha asked, unable to rest with the vibrations of the bed.

It was a few minutes before she answered, making Itachi believe she had fallen asleep in those few minutes.

"No…I'm fine. You should get some rest; your injuries will heal faster." Sakura's voice wavered.

"We both cannot acquire rest with your shivering." Itachi murmured, seemingly drowsy, but actually fully alert. Even while resting, he was always still slightly conscious. This is what living after the massacre had done to him.

"Oh…sorry. I'll try to keep my shivering to a minimum." Itachi could hear the slight sarcasm in her voice.

"That would be appreciated." Itachi, with a rare occasion, played along.

"_Goodnight_ Uchiha-san." Sakura stressed, rolling her eyes.

Itachi made a slight sound at the back of his throat in acknowledgment before the two of them fell asleep, all silent except the slight rushes of wind shaking the windows.


	3. Troubles

_With Time_

_*_

_Sky and Ocean are the same. Able to float through each one. Beautiful creatures in each one. Dreams in each one._

_*_

_Troubles_

Waking up in a groggy manner, Sakura squinted her eyes as the morning sun flashed about her eyes. Glancing over at the clock, it read 8:26 A.M., usually a lot later than what she allows herself to sleep to. Just upon the process of getting out of bed, Sakura felt her chest constrict painfully.

Carefully unlatching herself from the thin bed sheets, she felt a pang of sudden coldness that engulfed her rigid form. Frowning, she looked down at the sleeping Uchiha. It's only been a few days since she had first encountered him.

She didn't know how or even why, but she could make out the S-rank missing nin. Just the smallest of actions made him that much more real and human in Sakura's mind. The tiniest gestures of kindness led her to believe that he wasn't what he appeared to be.

And she was certain of it. Back when she was still around five, she could remember seeing the older Uchiha throughout Konoha before the massacre. Donned in casual clothes, he had always been smiling slightly with a walking companion, seemingly at peace with the environment.

There was even one instance that Sakura remembered but had kept a secret from him.

It was a summer day as she was sitting on the park swings in the shade when Sakura had spotted the infamous Uchiha walking down the sidewalk. But this time, he was with a beautiful girl. To this day, she still remembered all of her distinct features. Almond brown eyes, long black hair, and a gentle smile that put anyone to ease. And to the little Sakura's surprise, they were holding hands.

But that wasn't what took her breath away. So out of his usual stoic composure and quiet complex, there on that day, a brilliant smile had lit up the Uchiha's face as he watched with a loving glint as his girlfriend laughed at something they had discussed.

Recalling this instance still curled up near Itachi, she suddenly felt guilty. Sakura knew that he had killed his lover for the sake of his clan, but she understood that he had loved her. And possibly still does. She was sure his girlfriend was a gentle and compassionate creature. Lying on the warm bed that now just seemed cold, Sakura edged away from the still sleeping shinobi.

There was a string holding her back from involving herself in this man. She, realizing just now, that there was an ache to get to know him better, to break up his guard around her, was quite impossible. And even though she knew he would never give her that heart wrenching smile she had seen so many years back, her heart still slightly withered.

Bitterly laughing inwardly at her ridiculousness, Sakura slowly slid out of bed as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the Uchiha, (for this was probably the most sleep he's had in at least seven years) she jostled through her back of groceries left on the table from yesterday and pulled out a supply of painkillers. She had come to realize that Itachi always retained headaches in the morning.

Setting the bottle and a note on the drawer where Itachi would see it when he woke up, she quickly slid out the room in order to be free of her growing anxiety.

_

_

s

By the time Sakura had come back from the village markets with bags of food, she was thoroughly surprised to find a lump still resting in bed. Kicking off her shoes in haste, she strained her head to catch a glimpse of the mini grandfather clock that hung on the wall. 10:13 A.M. Growing faintly worried, Sakura set down her bags and peered over the blankets at the curled up Uchiha. Climbing slowly onto the bed, she examined his breathing patterns carefully and resolved in the verdict that he was simply just oversleeping.

Beginning to retreat from her crouched position on the bed, Sakura was suddenly stopped when a strong hand clamped over her wrist in a flash with a slightly painful grip. Actually jumping slightly and trembling the bed, she stared into deep crimson eyes with shock. Shock, but never fear. Calming her erratic heartbeat, Sakura remembered her earlier thoughts just upon waking up and firmly tugged her wrist out of his reach, looking over his shoulder at a fixed point.

"…You shouldn't use the Sharingan at such an early time", Sakura muttered, slipping away to a close distance from the bed, "you'll strain yourself…and give me a heart attack." Sakura had mumbled the last part under her breath, but still certain the Uchiha had heard clearly.

Itachi just watched her with an indifferent gaze as she grabbed the bag of food and painkillers from the bedside table and set it near his lap once he had pushed into a sitting position.

"Painkillers, and breakfast. You should eat before you swallow those."

"…I do not require painkillers…" Itachi's face remained emotionless but she could sense the irritating pain that was concentrated in his temple.

"You get headaches in the morning…am I correct?" Sakura state quietly.

The Uchiha just observed her for some time before slowly taking the water and pills from her hand and easily depositing them into his mouth. As he was draining the last contents of his glass, Sakura reached for the bag, beginning to empty the container of its contents.

"I-ah…I didn't know what you preferred to eat so I just grabbed a bunch of bread and sweeter things and some fruit. But some of the fruit were kinda ripe…" Sakura frowned as she pulled out a bruised apple, wiping it with the sleeve of her shirt before setting it aside gingerly.

"Thank you". Itachi had set aside the glass and selected a pack of dango from the selections, smoothly opening the package and pulling a stick out.

"Ah-that's all you're having?" Sakura looked down at the mountain of food she had gotten. And she had felt embarrassed when others had glanced at the amount she was taking in the markets.

"I am not fond of breakfast."

"But it's the most important meal of the day!"

Itachi observed her with a look that said she had stated the obvious.

"And you're still recovering! Meaning you need food now more than ever…and soldier pills don't count." Sakura quickly added in on a remembrance of when she saw Itachi skip dinner, replacing it with a pill instead.

"I am sure I can survive without morning sustenance." Why couldn't he just say food?

Huffing, she snatched up a packet of sweet buns before noisily tearing open the seal. Taking a bite, the both were fully aware that the silence was beginning to thicken as Sakura randomly flipped through her schedule for the day. It was about five days before she had to return back to Konoha. That, to Sakura's alarm, was a very short amount of time.

Lamely trying to break the silence with a short cough, Sakura rapidly finished the remaining of her bread, all but shoving the rest into her mouth with as much poise she could muster.

"I should do another check up on you; make sure your cells are all clean."

Itachi nodded silently, walking over to his side of the bed and laying down. Approaching his side, she performed her daily scan on him, expected an easy run through. But upon meeting a bundle not usually detected, Sakura furrowed her brows lightly. Delving deeper, she was startled by the strength of the cells in his system. They seemed to be traveling through his lungs…as if liquid was filling up.

Checking once more, the cells had retreated back into protective sheaths that hid them away from immune cells.

All this time, Itachi had been calmly looking up at the ceiling. Haruno Sakura, he thought, was very different. Upon meeting, her reaction hadn't been like most shinobi: terrified, fearing, cowardly. She had given him something he hadn't seen in a long time. Acceptance. There was no judging with her, no having to put on his strongest defenses. But he knew to keep a distance from her. Especially her.

Taking a glance towards her, he found her face to be crumpled in distress.

"Is there something wrong?" His voice seemed to have broken her out of her daze for she started when the silence was broken.

"Huh? Oh, no…nothing." Her voice came out softly.

"You are a terrible liar Haruno-san." Sakura still always felt a slight feeling of embarrassment whenever stated her surname in such a detached way. But even so, Sakura knew he was right.

"Have you…ever had any past illnesses? Or still do?" Sakura knew that if not treated, the liquid will eventually overflow his lungs, drowning himself in his own body.

Itachi seemed to be thinking to himself, as if trying to remember any sicknesses he had.

"Any…medication you took when you were young…restrictions your parents gave?? Sakura slightly froze upon mentioning Itachi's past. His eyes were still closed, and she let out a slow breath of relief.

"We've had restrictions on food as a child. But that was merely for fitness purposes." Itachi clarified after a few moments. Sakura, he found, was no longer situated beside him but pacing the length of the room, biting her nail.

"Are you sure there was nothing you took as a child? Pills, daily foods, powders?" Sakura listed with a hint of desperation.

"My memory does not fail me." He stated in a quiet manner. Inside though, concern was beginning to seep into him though he did not show it.

He observed Sakura as she paced quickly, fixing her stares on a piece of chipped wall. This was a new behavior he had come to witness, but could easily judge the emotion that went along with it.

'_It would have been better if he had said he had taken medication. That would've meant this disease was only spreading after a great amount of years since childhood. But since he's not…that means his lungs could be drowned by the end of two weeks!' _ Sakura's mind ranted frantically. She had to do something. There has got to be a cure, and even if there isn't, she'll make one.

"Haruno-san." His voice was what pulled her back from her panicking thoughts. Calm, soft, rational while hers wasn't. It eased her mind a little to know that he was still so calm. Unfearing.

Turning towards him, Itachi was now sitting against the head board, arms crossed in a relaxed position.

"Explain your current state of mind."

For an instant, she had thought of making up a small lie to not trouble him, but this was Uchiha Itachi. Nothing got past him, especially with _her_ lying skills.

With a sigh, she sat at his feet and explained to him what was in his system. Throughout this time, his expression remained stoic and controlled. While as Sakura constantly looked anywhere but at him.

"-But I'll find a cure! I'll figure this out, don't worry." She found that funny, seeing aas she was the one that was worrying.

"Haru-"

"I just need to start. Soon. Actually, now would be a good time. There's not a lot of time left. Let me just get my notebook and scrolls. I'm sure I can find _something_ in those scrolls." Sakura pushed off the bed, searching through her bag until she located said-items.

"Haruno-san, there is no need to increase your pace in studies." Returning to her previous spot on the bed, she looked up to find Itachi looking intently at her. Biting her lip, she flipped through pages of notes.

"…I have to. I'm due back to my village in five days…" She whispered, fear glazing over her eyes.

For the first time, Itachi registered her village life into his mind. The thought of her on a mission before encountering him had completely slipped his mind.

Jotting his eyes over to her shoulder, he located the familiar ANBU tattoo engraved into her left shoulder, reminding himself of his that was still present.

If she was in ANBU, then why was she being sent here to pick up herbs for her teacher? She had told him about this small infiltration mission of hers which she had already finished. But that would require a team, wouldn't it? Unless it was either a small, insignificant infiltration, or that this kunoichi in front of him was really that strong.

He wanted to believe in the first reason.

But he had, then again, never fought her in battle or seen her in combat mode for that matter. She couldn't be that strong, though. To his knowledge, he was sure that the Haruno surname was bound to no special abilities. He had met less than a handful of shinobi who were as powerful as a kekkei genkai wielder. But maybe, just _maybe,_ this medic would be adding to his handful.

"So where's your partner Uchiha-san?" Sakura's voice brought him out of his thoughts abruptly though he hid the surprise well. He knew she was well aware of his traveling companion which he had been paired with when he had first entered the Akatsuki.

"That is not something for you to concern yourself with."

Sakura clearly got the message of his refusal to cooperate with her path of questions. But Itachi was not aware that Sakura was known to be persistent and stubborn.

"Well since I'm _concerned_ with you then I would naturally inquire about your partner. I mean, I just want to make sure he's not hiding out there somewhere ready to kill me." Sakura had paused in her furious scribbling to look up at him only to quickly advert to glaring stubbornly at the old patterned wall beside the bed.

"He is in Amegakure for a visit." Itachi decided that it wouldn't hurt to let her know. And it would stop her childish pouting.

"A visit?" He had caught her attention as she shuffled her body to face his reclined figure.

"His wife and son." Itachi could barely remember what they looked like, having only met his wife once on a stop-by mission through Amegakure. But she was nice and soft spoken. The complete opposite of his partner. And the last time he had seen little Yoshi was when he was only about six months old. It has been four years since that time.

"Kisame Hoshigaki?" Sakura couldn't believe that the ruthless killer had a family.

"What are they like?"

Itachi could remember nothing of his stay at their house for one night except a small detail. He had been on his way down the hall from bathing when he had passed by Yoshi's crib in his room. Kisame and his wife had been peering over the crib watching their son sleep as his wife hugged him tightly, knowing that there was a slim chance she would be able to her husband again until another two years at least.

Because of Akatsuki regulations, it was difficult for Kisame to visit his family knowing what Leader would do if he was enlightened upon this information. But Kisame had trusted Itachi with this information and he was glad for it too. He had seen the loving look in his eyes that Itachi had never seen before. At that moment back in time, he had decided that he would guard Kisame's great secret with his life.

Giving little information, Itachi spoke only a few descriptions of his family's nature but nothing of physical description. In a way, he sensed that Sakura understood when she stopped her pursuit on this subject.

_He is loyal._

That was the first thought that registered in Sakura's mind. She knew it was a secret to be kept about Kisame's family and Itachi was protecting that secret. He wasn't what he seemed like at all. He was compassionate. She could tell from her old memories of him. And Sakura was sure that the massacre was not his choice.

_I'll sneak into the records room when I get back to Konoha._ Even though Sakura's conscience rubbed guilt into her heart, she forced it back down. It was a secret document for a reason. Sakura knew that. And it was Itachi's private business. Sakura knew that.

But she also knew that there was an actual reason to the massacre. One that was justified.

And she intended to find out.

It seemed that Sakura had gone back to reading some scrolls while biting her lip. But after a while, Itachi took notice that her eyes were not skimming.

"Then what'll happen when he comes back from his…current absence?" Her small whisper had Itachi looking up at her from his novel. He had thought that her question had an obvious answer. Well…he would've thought that maybe a week ago. At the moment, though he did not want submit to the thought, he was not sure.

"He will be gone for another week. By that time, your mission will have terminated and you will be back in your village." Itachi stated. But in a fearing undertone, it seemed more of a command given to the kunoichi.

"Yea. You're right, that was a stupid question." Sakura laughed humorlessly, smile not reaching her eyes.

___

The next time Itachi looked up from his book, he saw that the sun was just about setting. The growing darkness was beginning to put a strain onto his eyes as he blinked hard a few times to rid the blurring lines in his vision.

"If you're just reading, you have no reason to keep your Sharingan on. It's only deteriorating your eyesight." Startled by the sudden voice, Itachi looked up to find Sakura staring at him.

Knowing after a minute that the Uchiha had no intention of releasing his Sharingan, Sakura sighed and closed her notebook. Stretching out her arms, she looked back at him.

"Let's go get some dinner."

Itachi just looked at her blankly before quickly glancing at his prominent Akatsuki cloak draped carefully across the armchair.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Come on. This village is so small that nobody ever hears about anything. Nobody will know who you are."

Lightly pounding on her legs to get some blood flow back in, Sakura shakily stood up, followed by the Uchiha.

After gathering her bag and swinging the curtains shut, the two of them headed out.

__

Upon setting out into the moderately crowded streets, the two had strolled through various streets, scavenging for an appropriate place to dine.

Finally, they (mainly Sakura) had settled on going to an udon shop.

So now they were situated across from each other in a wooden booth while small chatter around them was followed by the clanking of dishes.

"After this, I have to go to the bookstore actually. My friend asked me to find a book for her; says its only found in this village." Sakura murmured whilst scanning her menu.

Itachi made a slight noise in the back of his throat that, to Sakura, defaulted to a 'yes'.

Ordering their food, the surrounding air began to thick heavily as the two sat in uncomfortable silence. Biting her lip, the pink-haired kunoichi looked around the room casually as if finding the walls extremely interesting at the moment.

"Have you made progress?" Itachi's quiet voice had her head snapping back to him in an instant.

"Huh?-Oh. Ah…yea, I should really step on it though. I mean…what if I can't finish it before I leave?" Sakura found it strange she had said 'leave' instead of 'go back'.

"If you are not able to complete it then there is nothing else further to contemplate." Sakura just looked into his blood red eyes. He seemed so passive and calm, as if accepting the fact that there was a great chance of him dying.

"You should really stop activating your Sharingan…it must be painful. I've had to give Kakashi-sensei so much painkillers already cause he's such an idiot…" Sakura murmured softly, a little laugh bubbling in her throat at random memories.

Looking up at the Uchiha, she was startled to the point of 'gaping mouth' when she witnessed crimson red eyes slowly fuse until they were now onyx black orbs looking back at her. Remembering her composure and quickly clamping her mouth shut, Sakura hesitantly smiled.

"…Good." Itachi nodded at her small appraisal.

_

Upon reaching their room at nearly midnight, Sakura had forgotten all upbringings of composure and the fact that she was self conscious as she swiftly discarded her outside apparel before dumping herself onto the bed that had never felt so comfortable in her life. Back at the udon shop, she probably had one too many bottles of sake with her noodles. But she was, as she had stated, used to all the alcohol. The godaime had brought her up as an apprentice in both shinobi art and sake. But Sakura, Itachi learned that night, had a weak stomach for alcohol contents.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her languid movements as he gracefully unclasped his cloak and made his way to the bathroom.

Inside, he cleansed himself absent-mindedly, thinking of the medic currently on the other side of the wall. He wished to ask her of how his little brother was. Itachi was well aware that Sasuke and she were not the closest in Team Seven, but it was better than nothing. He wished to know how he was doing: his skill level, friends, personality, habits. After all these years, it was only in human nature to inquire about these things.

__

Sakura cursed Itachi when the sound of the door woke her from her dozing state of mind. Curled up with the sheets haphazardly pushed down, she listened quietly to the comforting sounds of his shuffling feet. It took a while before the curtains closed and there was a dip in the bed beside her. Much to her comfort, Sakura felt warmth as Itachi pulled the covers over her slowly so as to not disturb her in her sleep.

"I was put into the thought that you were tired Haruno-san." Nevermind for that thought.

For a moment, Sakura had really thought of just continuing to feign sleep, but then he already knew she was awake…

"Well…I was almost asleep. But you woke me up." Sakura stated bluntly before turning around to look at Itachi who was staring at the ceiling.

"I apologize. You may go back to sleep." Sakura felt amused that he had 'allowed' her to continue sleeping.

"It's fine", Sakura yawned, "I can't sleep now anyways."

"Hn."

Sakura hugged her pillow. The after effects of the sake were still making her temples throb and the room was spinning just a bit too fast for her likings.

"You know, you're eyes are going blind." Sakura drawled out, speech slightly slurred due to exhaustion and being drunk. Deep inside, the kunoichi was well aware of her mind and words, but she just couldn't seem to control her mouth. Wanting to slap herself, her body just wouldn't cooperate as her breath hitched when Itachi's relentless gaze stared her down.

"You must be using references of Hatake-san to myself." Itachi had now slightly inclined his body to her.

"No I'm not. Whenever I stare at your eyes, they never focus."

'_Damn it.' _Sakura cursed inside. Now Itachi would think she was this psychopath that just stared at him.

'_Just shut up Sakura. Shut. Up.' _

Itachi was slimly pleased by the fact that she took notice of his eyes. Looking back at her, all he could make out were her sleepy vermillion eyes shining back at him. The rest of her figure was consumed in darkness since the peaks of moonlight through the curtain offered barely any illumination.

Without giving him a chance to respond, Sakura took any noisy yawn, flinging her arms out and stretching with no control over herself. Then she turned so her back was facing him. Except she had rolled towards him. Feeling the unfamiliar warmth beside him that he hadn't felt in a long time, he decided it was a feeling that he felt content with. It almost had a feeling of nostalgia like whenever Sasuke used to curl up beside him whenever he had a bad dream. If only those days could return.

"Night Itachi…" Sakura was out immediately after his name was spoken. She most likely hadn't realized the use of name and probably would not remember in the morning. Following moments of fierce contemplation, his hand steadily reached out from under the covers and took hold of a few soft tendrils of pink hair, stroking them softly between his long fingers. Pressing the locks of hair entangled through his finger to his nose gently, he inhaled to sweet scent of freesias and mangoes. It made (much to his displeasure) his heart ache softly at the recognition of the Uchiha Compound gardens that he once loved to read in so much.

But those times were over and long, long gone.

___


End file.
